


you've been scared of love (and what it did to you)

by artsyeven



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bipolar Disorder - Mentioned, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyeven/pseuds/artsyeven
Summary: Sure, almost everyone in Nissen has their soulmates, but they don't exist, not to Isak.Because Isak doesn't have one.





	you've been scared of love (and what it did to you)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an instragram au that belongs to some account whose user i can't remember
> 
> italics: thoughts of isak/thoughts directed towards isak
> 
> bold: thoughts of even/thoughts directed towards even
> 
> bold and italic: future thoughts said in the episodes of s3 and a bit from s4

Sure, almost everyone in Nissen has their soulmates, but they don't exist, not to Isak.

Because Isak doesn't have one.

He's gone back and forth in meeting people that he used to believe were his soulmate, but maybe two weeks later, they find someone, there eyes changing color from what Isak remembers.

That's how the fairytale things work, you're born with a specific eye color, but when you meet your soulmate, both your eyes change into a beautiful color that show you have found your soulmate.

But over all the people Isak meets, he's never found his soulmate.

Isak's eyes are red, a bright red that made people run away when he went to talk to them.

" _Look at you, your eyes scare everyone, you'll never find a soulmate._ "

The only people that stood by him was Jonas, Mahdi, Magnus, and Eskild. Although he was thankful that they stood by him, he was still desperate to find his soulmate, just as desperate as Magnus.

Somewhere else, Even finds himself complementing his bright blue eyes, repeating to himself that maybe today is the day where he finds his soulmate.

" **Your eyes are like the ocean, bright, blue, and calming."**

__

Maybe one day he goes to a party and finds them sitting there, looking beautiful.

He always hopes the day will come.

But it never does.

*

"Seriously, when was the last time you went out?" Jonas asks, taking in a spoonful of his kebab.

Isak shrugs, thinking for a second before saying, "I don't know, dude, like, maybe three months ago? That's the last time I remember going to a party." He takes a breath and blows out, liking at the fog it makes.

"Why don't you come to Emma's party? Magnus and Mahdi are tagging along, and I'm bringing beer."

" _What if you find your soulmate?_ "

"Yeah, right, I'll just scared scare people off. It's better if you three go without me."

Jonas sighs, leaning against the wall. "Well, still, it'll be good to come, enjoy yourself, you know?" He nudges Isak.

Isak thinks for a moment.

"Emma's party?" Jonas nods, "I guess her last party was cool."

"Awesome! We just need a pre-game...?" He trials off, sounding hopeful.

Isak sighs, "And you need me to host it?"Jonas nods, "I guess, but if I change my mind last minute, you can't lash out on me."

Jonas smiles, "Great! It'll be good to hang out somewhere else other than school. What time?"

"20:00." Isak answers, taking from his bowl.

"Awesome! See you then?" Isak nods, "And if you're cancelling, let me know sooner, okay?" Isak nods again, "So your lame ass won't disappoint us." Jonas laughs when Isak scoffs, flipping the finger at him.

Isak sighed, letting himself be drowned in his thoughts.

" **You'll understand one day, when you meet your soulmate, your eyes will change color, you'll feel it.** "

Isak furrowed his brows at the deep, anonymous voice.

" **You'll understand.** "

*

"You going to that party, bro?" Mikael asks, flopping down on the chair next to Even.

"Meh." Even shrugs, fiddling with a camera.

"Why not?" He asks, biting into his cookie.

"Meh."

Mikael drops his hand, lifts it again to punch Even in the arm, "Is that all you're going to say?" He asks, sounding annoyed.

Even chuckled, "Mikael, all these parties are the same, what's the point of going if everything you see is the same as the last one?"

" **Who knows? Tonight might be the night you find your soulmate.** "

Even shakes his head, "I don't bother going, just to have useless drunks up on your personal space? Waste of time."

Mikael shrugs, leaving the subject as it is.

" _Nobody will ever love you. Your eyes will scare them away._ "

Even looked at the ground, an expression of confusion spreading on his face at the mysterious voice.

" _You don't deserved to be loved, anyways._ "

*

"This beer tastes weird." Magnus flickers the last of his drink inside the bottle, shaking it around befote throwing it in his mouth, spilling some on his chin.

"What kind is it?" Jonas asks, trying to look at the brand.

"I don't know, bro, if it's beer, I'll drink it, no matter what kind." Magnus shrugs, taking another one from the bag.

Mahdi chuckles at that, taking a sip from his own bottle.

"We should be here, I think," Isak mutters, "I forgot what her house looks like."

"Yeah, because you haven't gone out since two months ago, or was it three?" Jonas teases, laughing when Isak shoves him, "No, but, seriously, bro, this is epic." Isak raises an eyebrow, "You haven't gone to one of these parties and now you're here, chugging beer with us and getting ready to get wasted and hook up with some chick."

_Chick. Right._

Isak almost forgot that he actually never came out to his friends.

"We need to toast." Jonas says again, interrupting Isak from going further into his train of thoughts.

Magnus whoops when all four of them click their glass beer bottles together, nodding at the dude standing at the door. They throw their drinks at the nearest trash can, seeing that the drinks they provided here were far more interesting than plain old beer.

"I can't believe you got me to come." Isak shakes his head as he grabs a beer with Jonas, who's smiling already.

"Me either, this is a big step, Isak. I'm gonna go find Eva, you go do what you do." He pats Isak on the back before slipping into the hallway.

Isak decides that it's best to drink sitting down, or else he'll find himself stumbling into rooms and gasping dramatically when he sees random people hooking up.

He's bobbing his head up and down, following the beat to the loud music when the couch dips down, meaning that somebody just sat down. Isak starts thinking it's Jonas, but it's _not._

"Excuse me?" Isak turns his head, finding _Emma_ , the one who made this whole party (which Isak is already dreading). Isak nods at her, "And who might you be?"

"Isak. Isak Valter--"

Isak vets cut off, though, when Emma makes a face of disgust, looking straight at his red eyes, "Yikes. You know what?" She shakes her head, "Nevermind. I'd recommend some contacts."

With that she stands up and walks away, leaving Isak alone on the couch.

Isak shakes his head and takes a gulp from his beer, "Asshole." He whispers, "I'm out of here." He stands up and starts making his way to the door, but he feels someones eyes on his, probably Emma's, enjoying him walking out of her party knowing that she got to him.

As Isak walks down the driveway, someone yells towards his direction.

Isak turns around, finding a tall boy with a whit shirt and a denim jacket thrown over it. He's holding a beer can, but he puts it down and walks down the steps, "H-Hey, you okay?" He asks, his voice deep.

Isak tilts his head in confusion.

" **You'll understand one day, when you meet your soulmate, your eyes will change color, you'll feel it.** "

He shakes his head and looks at the boy, "No. Yeah, I'm fine. Bye now." Isak starts to turn on his heel, but the boy stops him, taking closer steps.

The boys' facial expression changes, like he saw a ghost.

" _Nobody will ever love you. Your eyes will scare them away._ "

He comes back, though, and instead says, "You don't look fine."

"Just-- just leave me alone. Why do you even care?" Isak questions, taking one step towards the boy, but then retreating.

"I just wanted to help yo--."

Isak rolls his eyes, "Fine! I'll just leave myself." He turns around and starts walking away, getting closer to the darkness.

"Hey! Wait!"

His voice is suddenly close, and Isak can't help but turn around and meet him once more in the eye.

"I'm Even. And that girl was a real jerk by the way."

Isak raises an eyebrow, "She was wasn't she?" 

The boy, _Even_ , doesn't do anything except stare back at Isak.

"Are you not afraid of me?" Isak whispers, stepping closer to Even.

Even furrows his eyebrows together, a strand of dirty blonde hair falling into his face, "Why would I be scared of y..." He trails off when his eyes meet Isak's completely for the first time.

"Oh my god." They say at the same time.

" _Look at you. Your eyes scare everyone. Red and terrible. Nobody will ever love you. You'll never find your soulmate. Your eyes will scare them away. You don't deserved to be loved, anyways._ "

" **Your eyes are like the ocean, bright, blue, and calming. You'll understand one day, when you meet your soulmate, your eyes will change color, you'll feel it. You'll understand.** "

The two boys gasp.

" **_Can't I just stay here with you forever? You can._ ** " 

" ** _Say it again. You are the man of my life._** "

" ** _Isn't this man beautiful? My beautiful._** "

" ** _How many Isak's and Even's do you think are laying like this right now? Infinite._** "

" ** _He's manic!_** "

" ** _You are not alone._** "

" ** _Isak and Even: Minute by Minute._** "

" ** _Life is now._** "

" ** _Well, then you can you can join me and Even and help us unpack._** "

" ** _I'm thinking of our future!_** "

Isak fluttered his eyes open, meeting Even's stare.

Even's eyes weren't a bright blue, and Isak's weren't a dark red. Both pairs were purple, a warm and cool lavender purple.

"Your eyes..." Isak muttered.

" _What if you find your soulmate?_ "

" **Who knows? Tonight might be the night you find your soulmate.** "

"You're my soulmate." Even whispered.

They embraced eachother.

*

**6 MONTHS LATER**

"Did you pack your bed covers?" Even asks, putting a box on top of another one.

"Yeah, it's in the one labeled 'bed'." Isak pointed to a box next to the door, "I was going to leave them there for Noora, but I don't think she'd appreciate the smell of them." Isak winked his nose.

"Damn right she wouldn't." Eskild piped in, walking inside the room with Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi behind them.

"Eskild!" Isak shrieked, "I thought we exchanged our goodbyes already! The more I see you, the more I'm going to want to cry!"

Eskild cooed and put a hand over his heart, "Aw, baby gay, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me!" He ran a hand through Isak's hair, making Isak rolls his eyes, "No, your friends came in and didn't know where you're new apartment was so I walked them here." Eskild clapped his hands together and looked at Even, then Isak, "Make sure you screw in that bed tightly so it won't break when you have sex later on in the night, okay, byeeee!"

"Eskild!"

Luckily, Eskild was out the door quickly so that Isak didn't have to waste time to throw something at him. Isak's friends laughed, along with his boyfriend.

"You heard Eskild, babe, no lose screws!"

More laughter.

Isak groaned, "Would it be too late to change my mind and go back to the Kollektivet?"

**01.24 PM**

"I'm so glad we did this." Even whispered into the night, playing with Isak's blonde curls.

"Me, too." Isak agreed.

They were both laying on their stomachs on the bed they managed to get done so they could sleep comfortably on the first night of their apartment.

"I'm so happy Emma hosted that party and Jonas bribed you to come, or else I wouldn't have met you and found my soulmate." Even's purple eyes sparkled.

Isak blushed, "We still would have met. In another universe, maybe not as soulmates, but somewhere else. In Nissen's cafeteria." 

Even raised his eyebrows, "I would've noticed you on the first day of school."

"In any way, we're together forever. And in this universe, we're soulmates, destined to be together forever."

They were destined to be together forever.

Because soulmates _do_ exist.

Because they _did_ end up having soulmates.

They were eachother's soulmates.


End file.
